Coeur déchiré, Amour perdu
by Luna Lucian dream
Summary: L'amour n'est pas l'amour s'il fane lorsque se trouve que son objet s'éloigne. Quand la vie devient dure, quand les choses changent, le véritable amour reste inchangé.
1. Prologue

Titre : Amour perdu, Cœur déchiré

Auteur : Yuki-946

Crédit : rien ne m'appartiens a part deux ou trois personnage mais pas avant me premier chapitre *.*

* * *

Un jeune homme était dans sa chambre, en soupirant il se retourna ne sachant plus quoi penser de la situation. Se souvenant de son mauvais pressentiment depuis le début notre jeune héros avait compris dans quelle Galère il se mettait mais il n'avait jamais laissé tomber toujours souriant, aimable et joyeux cependant plus les jours passent plus il se sentait fatiguer par tout ça, son masque qu'il devait tout le temps porter, le groupe, Kilari, les journalistes pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose mais...rien c'était sa voix le chemin qu'ils avaient décidaient de prendre, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière

_Je l'aime même si je sais n'avoir aucune chance ça ne changera jamais_  
_Il l'aime lui aussi je ne peux rien n'y faire_

L'amour est complexe, très complexe mais l'amour quoi qu'il arrive reste pur, il peut faire battre le cœur et le briser on peut le confondre avec l'amitié mais ce serait une grave erreur ou alors un vrai bonheur l'amour n'a pas d'âge l'amour n'est pas un mythe si on croit en son pouvoir on trouve un vrai trésor mais si on le bafoue on trouve notre pire cauchemar

* * *

Alors ce prologue ? Et non ce n'est pas Hiroto faut savoir changer les choses quelques fois, qui c'est ?

Devinez, vous aimez ?

Revieuws !

vos avis sont très importants et motive l'auteur donc n'hésiter pas en plus ça vous prend qu'une minute est ça fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Chapter 1

Titre : Amour perdu, Cœur déchiré

Auteur : Luna Lucian dream (j'ai changé de nom avant c'était Yuki-946)

Crédit : rien ne m'appartiens a part deux ou trois personnage mais pas avant me premier chapitre *.*

* * *

**_V_**_ous êtes vous déjà demandé quelle trace laisse notre passage sur terrer ? Si une seule vie peut réellement avoir un effet sur le monde, ou si les choses que nous faisons ont une quelconque importance. Moi je crois que oui, et je crois qu'un seul homme peut changer la vie de beaucoup d'autres pour le meilleur ou pour le pire._  
_Je crois bien que c'est la vérité, si on ne n'avait pas sauvé la vie ce jour-là, je ne serai jamais devenu artiste, je n'aurais pas pu aussi rencontrer ces super personnes, ma vie ne serait pas devenue se rêve la ou se cauchemar qui sais ?_  
_  
_  
La jeune fille était brune avec de magnifiques yeux qu'on apercevait même cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil alors que ses cheveux retenus par deux couettes étaient enfermés sous un chapeau elle marchait doucement comme pour arriver le plus possible en retard finalement elle s'arrêta devant un lac et s'accroupie devant l'eau tout en soupirant la jeune adolescente s'allongea

Elle commença à attendre un bon bout de temps quand finalement agacé elle se releva et repartit chez elle cependant alors qu'elle pensait que pour une fois alors qu'elle avait fait des efforts on lui poser un lapin elle entendit quelqu'un crier derrière elle tout en se retournant elle vit l'objet de son agacement et de ses pensées

- Tu en as mis du temps  
- Désoler mais il ne voulait pas me laisser partir j'ai dû le laisser en plan  
- Je vois...  
- Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir quand même ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est lui qui...  
- Non ce n'est pas lui, Lui est honnête, il n'a jamais rien fait de mal, je ne te comprends pas  
- C'est moi qui ne te comprends pas je ne vois pas ce que je fais de mal depuis qu'on sort ensemble c'est tout le temps la même chose tu n'arrêtes pas de me critiquer et de le défendre !  
- Je te critique parce que tu le mérites figure-toi ! C'est toi qui caches notre relation à tout le monde même à LUI !  
- J'ai compris enfaite tu l'aimes toujours cet idiot je vais...  
- NON, c'est toi que j'aime, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ces temps-ci ! Tu as changé je te reconnais plus  
- Comment sa j'ai changé ?  
- tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu te mets en colère pour rien, tu n'arrête pas de crier sur lui ou sur moi de lui rejeter toutes les fautes QUE TU COMMETS sur LUI et pourtant il ne dit rien, tu commences à faire des avances aux fans à VOS fans, alors que je suis la MOI même si on sort en cachette, tu le fais sous mon nez, comment tu peux me faire sa d'après les journalistes...  
- Et dis moi depuis quand tu lis les journaux ? et les croit ? Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé dit moi  
- Pas qu'eux, tous ceux de l'agence disent que même avant tu n'étais pas comme ça  
- Et alors ?  
- Ho... Et alors ? ET ALORS J'EN AI MARRE, MARRE, MARRE ! Je crois que...  
- NON

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, le retardataire l'embrassa violemment

- Pas question tu es à moi...  
- Je...je ne suis pas ta propriété privée...  
- Bien sur que si, tu es la mienne tu es à moi, soit en sur, rien ni personne ne pourra te prendre loin de moi

La jeune brune commença à trembler avant que son agresseur n'est put dire quoique ce soit son portable sonna " sauvé " pensa elle

- Laisse-moi, je dois répondre ca doit être important

Il la regarda ne la croyant aucunement mais hocha la tête lentement  
Alors que notre jeune star décrochée son téléphone elle se figea sur le prénom de celui qui l'appelait elle trembla en regardant son petit ami avant de revenir à son téléphone qui sonne toujours

- Alors tu as dit que c'était important décroché donc...  
Tout en ayant peur du résultat de cet appel elle rependit  
- Oui...  
- Ah enfin tu réponds dis- j'étais avec...  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu, il n'est pas avec moi. Je suis occupé je n'ai pas le temps appel l'agence peut-être qu'il est la bas  
- Ah...désoler de t'avoir dérangé... a...  
Avant même que le garçon n'est put finir elle raccrocha  
- Il te cherche  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors tu devrais le prévenir que tu es avec moi ou au moins que tu es rentré  
- Hum...non  
- Mais enfin...  
- J'ai dit non se sera non

La brune le regarda agacer, cette fois elle n'aura plus peur elle devait lui dire la vérité alors qu'elle allait lui jeter à la figure ces quatre vérités le garçon l'embrassa avant de lui prendre la main et de la guider derrière lui

- Lâche- moi...mais lâche moi je te dis  
- Viens j'ai trouvé un endroit super ou on pourra être tranquille et avoir un vrai rendez-vous

Elle le regarda effondrée par son soudain changement de caractère les larmes aux yeux elle le suivit sans rien dire

**_Dans une chambre un peu plus loin du lac_**

Un jeune adolescent était assis sur le canapé du salon son portable toujours en main il le sera jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches refoulant ses larmes il commença à ce lever avant de partir vers sa chambre où il s'effondra ne pouvant plus retenir sa peine

**Je suis idiot, il est surement avec elle**  
_Bien sur qu'il est avec elle, tu es tellement minable que tu ennuies ton meilleur ami c'est normal qu'il aille la rejoindre pourquoi quelqu'un resterait avec toi _  
**Je... Je...**  
_Tu...tu... quoi ? Minable, Pathétique, MONSTRE, MONSTRE_  
**Je t'en prie, arrête je ne voulais pas NON NON !**

Le garçon tout en ce bouchant les oreilles continua de pleurer en s'accrochant désespérément aux couvertures

**_Dans une superbe villa_**

- Le plan avance ?  
- Comme prévu Mr  
- Bien, très bien même tout sera fait dans les temps..., Hum...nous sommes même en avance  
- Exacte Mr  
- Alors amusons-nous un peu, et si nous faisons entrer notre fou.  
- Ce sera certainement une bonne idée Mr  
- Alors soit, le divertissement nous déridera pour le mieux  
- Très bien Mr  
- Et de grâce majordome, arrêtez avec vos ouis et exacte Mr  
- Très bien Mr

Tout en soupirant le vieux directeur secoua la tête exaspérer par sa veille amie

- Alors faite appelle à notre fou

Le vieux majordome hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, alors que la dernière personne dans la pièce déplaça le fou d'un jeu d'échecs tout en riant montrant ainsi des dents planche dont une au milieu même de sa bouche en or

**_Autre part dans une agence bien connue de tous_**

- Je ne comprends plus rien  
- Mais calmez-vous enfin Mr  
- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme...

Le directeur de cette si fabuleuse et surtout prometteuse agence s'effondra à genoux en pleurs l'ancienne vedette s'accroupit à son tour tout en le prenant dans ses bras

**_C_**_omment on a pu en arriver là ? Comment ce qui devait être notre plus grand rêve c'est transformer en cauchemar ? Le temps est un démon vicieux, l'amour est un feu beaucoup trop brulant, la haine est une eau pure ou on peut se ressourcer quand on a plus de raison de vivre, la passion est un être calculateur la colère est un ange protecteur, la mort est un paradis de liberté, la tristesse est un sentiment partagé entre nous_  
_Comment nous en sommes arrivés à sa ? Voici notre histoire_

* * *

Alors ce premier chapitre ?

Alors qui est qui ?

Pourquoi le directeur de l'agence pleur ?

Qui est le fou ? Qui est ce Mr ?

Qui est le majordome ?

Un peu plus de réponses au prochain chapitre ^^ je sais que c'est court mais ce n'ai que le début le prochain sera mieux ^^, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ça me donne la force de continuer à écrire en plus je travaillerai plus vite et je rappelle que ça ne prend qu'une minute


End file.
